doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:19ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje1 = Marina Huerta (epis. 1-10) |direccion_doblaje2 = Gerardo García (epis. 11-18) |direccion_doblaje3 = Alejandro Mayén (epis. 19-20) |traductor = María del Carmen López |estudio_edicion = New Art Dub (versión remasterizada del año 2014) |fecha_grabacion = 2007-2008 |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2007-2008 |episodios = 20 |predecesor = Decimoctava temporada |sucesor = Vigésima temporada }} La decimonovena temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 23 de septiembre de 2007 y finalizó el 18 de mayo de 2008. En Latinoamérica se estrenó del 25 de mayo al 28 de septiembre de 2008. Producción *Marina Huerta dejó de ser la directora de doblaje en los primeros episodios de la temporada, y fue sustituida a tiempo completo por Gerardo García, quien colaboraba en la dirección de las tres temporadas anteriores. Alejandro Mayén también dirigiría algunos episodios. *A finales de esta temporada, Sebastián Llapur ya no podía asistir tan seguido a las grabaciones de la serie. De esta forma, se estableció que Gerardo Vásquez lo sustituyera en sus personajes cada vez que él pudiera asistir, lo cual duró hasta la temporada 21 cuando Llapur ya doblaba a sus personajes sin faltar un episodio. *Después de tener distintos actores asignados a lo largo de la serie, en esta temporada Bob Patiño pasó a tener una actor fijo asignado, siendo éste Roberto Mendiola. Curiosamente, ya había doblado al personaje en la temporada 14. *En un capítulo de esta temporada participó Ángeles Bravo, quien participó en la película como la Señora de las Bubis, pero no con su personaje Agnes Skinner, puesto que el cliente quiso conservar la voz de Erika Mireles . *En 2 capítulos de esta temporada Laura Torres vuelve a doblar a Martin Prince tras 6 años de ausencia, esto debido a una posible ausencia de Georgina Sánchez. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio 401: Le gusta volar y se nota (He Loves to Fly and He D'oh's) Episodio 402: Homero de Sevilla (The Homer of Seville) Trivia *Esta fue la última vez que Víctor Manuel Espinoza dobla al Reverendo Alegría. Episodio 403: Grúa de medianoche (Midnight Towboy) Episodio 404: Una media mañana de perros (I Don't Wanna Know Why the Caged Bird Sings) Episodio 405: La casita del horror XVIII (Treehouse of Horror XVIII) Episodio 406: Milito, el huerfanito (Little Orphan Millie) Trivia *En la versión en inglés, durante el chiste de pizzara a Bart se le agregó una pequeña risa hecha por Nancy Cartwright, parecido a lo que siempre se hizo en el doblaje. Sin embargo, en el doblaje de este episodio la risa fue dejada en inglés, Marina Huerta solo hace el inserto de la pizarra. Episodio 407: Esposos y bisturís (Husbands and Knives) Episodio 408: Funeral para un enemigo (Funeral for a Fiend) Episodio 409: Eterna penumbra de la mente Simpson (Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind) Episodio 410: Rafa, el elegido (E. Pluribus Wiggum) Episodio 411: El Show de los años 90 (That 90's show) Episodio 412: Amor al estilo de Springfield (Love, Springfieldian Style) Episodio 413: La trampa para Bart (The Debarted) Episodio 414: Con "N" de Nerd (Dial "N" for Nerder) Episodio 415: Humo sobre la hija (Smoke On The Daughter) Episodio 416: Papá, no traiciones (Papa Don't Leech) Episodio 417: La vaca del apocalipsis (Apocalypse Cow) Trivia *A partir de este episodio y hasta el siguiente Laura Torres tras 6 años de ausencia vuelve a doblar a Martin Prince, esto debido a una posible ausencia de Georgina Sánchez. Episodio 418: En el festival de Sundance (Any Given Sundance) Episodio 419: La herencia de Mona (Mona Leaves-a) Episodio 420: Todo sobre Lisa (All About Lisa) Trivia: * Por primera vez desde la Temporada 16, el "D'oh!" de Homero es doblado en el opening de la serie. Hasta la fecha en ningún otro episodio ha sido doblado. Créditos Los Simpson JABF20 (1).png|Episodio 01 JABF20 (1) Los Simpson JABF20 (2).png|Episodio 01 JABF20 (2) Los Simpson KABF09 (1).png|Episodio 16 KABF09 (1) Los Simpson KABF09 (2).png|Episodio 16 KABF09 (2) Transmisión Referencias * Anexo:Decimonovena temporada de Los Simpson (Wikipedia) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telesistema RD Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 6